Creepypasta Wiki:Deletion Appeal
__NOWYSIWYG__ The Bunny Man (Tiger's Version) Link was at http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/The_Bunny_Man_(Tiger%27s_Version) I feel it should be undeleted as it was an interesting variation on the original urban legend. Tigerhallam - Tale-teller of Terror (talk) 11:54, June 15, 2014 (UTC) :This story just wasn't scary at all. Some crazy guy who kills bunnies and maybe one person? Sorry. It just doesn't do it for me or I'd be willing to bet, our readers. :Mystreve (talk) 12:10, June 23, 2014 (UTC) Black Tear Hill Why was my article "Black Tear Hill" deleted, I'll fix all errors and any diolouge or stroy related problems. Putting Trust in Beauty Thatcreepypastalady (talk) 23:39, June 18, 2014 (UTC) Hello :) I saw that my post was deleted and I believe the reason for it being so is because it was in said "wall of text format." I would like to protest this. The post itself was a poem. It was written with stanzas and without punctuation. Sorry. I am really confusted and I am new to posting. If this is the problem, can I just get this fixed and could one of you tell me how to avoid this problem in the future? Thank you very much. Have a good day. Hmmmmm...checked your submission. And if I had to suppose, it's because it's a poem. You see, there has been several complaints about the lack of quality of the poetry section of the site. Due to these complaints, they have been analyzed with a lot of severity, much more than normal stories. Now, I'm actually...not sure of what constitutes a good poem, so no idea how to improve it. I recommend you post it in the Writer's Workshop, to see what could be done. --"You know why he's here? Why he's investigating the broken rules? He's not paid or anything. He likes it. He gets off on it" (talk) 23:59, June 18, 2014 (UTC) Thatcreepypastalady (talk) 00:09, June 19, 2014 (UTC) Alright. Thank you, sweetie. Will do. :) The thing that I forget I really don't see what I did wrong with this story. It was original (I made sure I didn't rip of anyone else) and I put a lot of work into it. What was the problem? Link was: http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/The_things_that_I_forget Fireball99 (talk) 19:19, June 19, 2014 (UTC)Fireball99 Well, just read it. The concept has potential, that much is undeniable. However, the problem I see is that your story lacks a reason behind the happenings. It introduce the possible explanation for the being behind the odd objects, but that is all. It flirts with the idea, but then abandons it without going in-depth. I think you need to flesh out more the what, the who and the why. --"You know why he's here? Why he's investigating the broken rules? He's not paid or anything. He likes it. He gets off on it" (talk) 20:13, June 19, 2014 (UTC) If I were to improve my story enough to make it acceptable can a reupload it without being blocked? Fireball99 (talk) 21:41, June 19, 2014 (UTC)Fireball99 :I recommend posting this in the Writer's Workshop first, then re-submitting the improved version through deletion appeal. Just re-posting it on the main site will get you blocked. :LOLSKELETONS (talk) 22:19, June 19, 2014 (UTC) The school in the distance Dear admins, You may remember the plaster deleted due to gramaticall errors.Well this story {above} had no gramattical errors,and still did not meet the 'quality standards'.Please could you reconsider. This is the 4th creepypasta i have lost to 'quality standards'. Thanks Eagle7377 --Eagle7377 (talk) 15:00, June 21, 2014 (UTC) :While there were very few grammatical errors. (There were still a few.) There were some pretty minor spacing errors, but the major reason I can think of for the deletion of the story would be the story content itself. :There are a number of ritual stories out on this wiki and I applaud your attempt to try something new, but the "based on a true story" angle really detracts from the quality of the story. I find it hard to believe that there exists a school that was attacked by psychopaths, has been standing for over seven years, and no one has heard of it. Additionally referencing creepypasta in a creepypasta typically draws the reader out of the experience. (Which can really hurt a story that is going for believability.) Also there were some phrasing errors that gave me pause on my read-through. "You will be in that chair, eternally tortured till the next victim comes." (You could say excruciatingly tortured, but eternal implies without end.) "I have been here for 7 years, watching this and although I can shoot the leader, I think that…I really enjoy this game.", "Well you have just missed a chance to make £10,636 or to die." As of late, this wiki has been trying o improve the overall content of our stories which means we have more stringent standards. :If I may make a suggestion, the next story you have. I would submit to the writer's workshop before uploading it and they can give you more in-depth and helpful feedback. I have used it a few times myself before uploading stories that I am worried will not be up to quality standards for content/plot issues. :EmpyrealInvective (talk) 16:22, June 21, 2014 (UTC) Lady Nicklebotten Ok, so i think it shouldn't be deleted, i mean there are few gramatical errors but the story is original and it does make the reader have some goosebumps. It isn't finished as the story is very long and i dont have time to write it, but it will be finished. :There were more than a few. Your tendency to not capitalize the letter "I" when speaking from the first person is a huge mistake. Also, we don't accept unfinished stories on the site which can be plainly seen here. :Mystreve (talk) 12:39, June 24, 2014 (UTC) Plant Killer I was just wondering why my story was deleted? Link was: http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Plant_Killer Does this mean if I revised it, would it be deleted again? Lilly R. Flint 12:12, June 24, 2014 (UTC)LillyRoseFlint :While not as poorly written as most stories that get deleted, there were still a number of punctuation, spelling ("ShakesSpear", "mechnically", "escrushating", "cucoon", "emurged", etc.) spacing, wording ("they're the only friends you have hideous volture(sic)" "You are not forgiving (sic)." Lilly chuckled demonically".) and grammatical issues. :The major issue I found with the story was the clichéd nature of it. A teenager is abused (cliche) for little to no reason by bullies who go from tormenting her to murder for no real reason (Another cliche). She then resurrects and vengefully murders everyone (cliche) with her new-found ability to control plant life. After reading through and noting the numerous grammatical, spelling, phrasing, and general cliché issues, I deleted the story. :EmpyrealInvective (talk) 12:34, June 24, 2014 (UTC) To My Ex-Husband I have taken the time to go through the process of putting my story in writer's workshop and have taken in everyone's feedback. I fixed the grammar errors that have been spotted. I also added something to the story especially at the ending just so the reader will have a better understanding about who the speaker is in case they don't know the myth. You can read it here. http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:331898#8 http://pastebin.com/0vUqCPHT Hopefully this passes your standards. If there is still something that needs to be fixed, feel free to be brutal and comment back (seriously). Thank you for your time. CrimsonCherubim (talk) 01:53, June 25, 2014 (UTC) The School in the Distance Here is what lolskeletons asked for here is the story.please reconsider. School in the distance Sometimes on a clear day, when walking through the London suburbs you can spot a small school in the distance. You won't find this school on Google Maps or any site on the internet. But you get a chance of getting 10,000 pounds at the risk of your life. Keep walking towards the school with your head down and dont look up. If you do you will find yourself surrounded by children laughing at you. Nobody will ever see you again as you will join them. If you make it to the door, walk in and look up. There are three doors but only one contains the 10,000 pounds.You won't know which one you'll enter. Just as we didn't know. One of them will kill you instantly but without pain. One of them leads to a small room with a chair and a horribly mutilated corpse. Pray that you dont open this door. Because you will hear children's laughter and then fall asleep. You will wake up in that chair and then be tortured until your successor enters the room. This school was once one of three schools in the environment. But only one got the 10'000 pounds for proper security measures. One of them had a release of deadly gas during a science experiment and everybody died a painless death. And the last of them, the school I went to was attacked by psychopaths and every student was brutally murdered. Now the school only exists as a ghost of itself. Waiting for you. so please re think about it. Eagle7377 (talk) 18:10, June 30, 2014 (UTC) :This is nonsensical at parts and moves entirely too fast. I feel like it's a horror version of the old game-show "Let's Make a Deal", only without the donkeys and lousy vacation destinations. All that aside, it's not very scary at all. Why not still work on it, and give us some strange backstory to the school itself? Something besides "this room has psychopaths" or "this room has gas". I feel that you have kind of a good idea here, but I'd like to see a lot more behind it. Flesh it out, and then post it here. :Mystreve (talk) 18:12, June 30, 2014 (UTC) Deceived-an original/mr widemouth creepypasta Hey creepypasta admins, my creepypasta was deleted and now im sending you a deletion appeal so you can know why i think it should undeleted. 1:its a story about an original character, it doesnt have the average jeff/phyco formula 2:the character itself is unique, since he is a Cpt/sailor/killer type person. 3:he is tricked into becoming a killer by mr.widemouth (creepypasta character from another author) you dont see many creepypastas about the killer being tricked into doing the deed. those are my three reasons, thanks you for taking your time to read my appeal i really appreciate it. and if mr.widemouth is the problem as to why this story got deleted ill be glad to remove him in a much better version later on. (sorry if i dont do the signature part right) Aura Death (talk) 16:30, June 27, 2014 (UTC) I think that it having Mr Widemouth could e a big part for the deletion. As Mr Widemouth, another writer's character, has a prominent role in your story, it could be considered a 'spinoff', a story where characters from other authors are used for the story plot. --"You know why he's here? Why he's investigating the broken rules? He's not paid or anything. He likes it. He gets off on it" (talk) 16:43, June 27, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for letting me know the reason why it was deleted, ill be sure to keep that in mind the next i publish another creepypasta I'd like my story to be re-uploaded, seeing as I don't have another saved copy I would like it to be re-uploaded so I can save it, I will also revise the story fix as many punctuation issues as possible get rid of the oxymorons and change the character that was reminiscent to Jeff the Killer, thank you for your consideration. My pasta's name is When Snow Falls . ApocalypticCatalyst (talk) 15:05, June 28, 2014 (UTC) Taliesan259 Why did you delete my page Taliesan259? If i need to do anything to change it, please let me know. Im knew here and dont know much. That actually happened to me. Can you please bring it back, i dont know what i did. :First things first, I noticed a large number of punctuation, (Failure to use apostrophes in words that are conjunctions, lack of quotations, punctuation issues), minor capitalization, grammatical issues, and numerous typos. ("toom", "abad", etc.) :Onto the story itself. There are a number of video game pasta cliches in your story. (Thinking an initial issue is a kooky glitch, bleeding eyes, "Don't play this game" ending.) Additionally there is little to no explanation for the significance of "259" and why it horrifies the protagonist so much. (His house number, phone number, birthday.) Without any reasoning his terrified response to it's delayed revelation comes off as nonsensical. All in all, I agree with LOLSKELETONS decision to delete the story as it wasn't really up to quality standards and had numerous grammatical/capitalization/typos/punctuation issues. :EmpyrealInvective (talk) 12:49, June 29, 2014 (UTC) Audible This one is a direct sequel to one that's still around and both were written before the "no more video game pasta" mandate, of which the mandate indicated anything before it came into place were grandfathered in. Tarnished Silver has a fair amount of movement on the net and even won an award, but the sequel, Audible hasn't gained that sort of traction and this is one of the few places it was actually available. The S (talk) 05:08, June 30, 2014 (UTC) :Quite frankly, it's cliche. The problem the protagonist faces is easily riddable, and it doesn't seem complete. It leaves unanswered questions in the storyline. This story wasn't actually good. Anarchy-an original creepypasta Sorry that i have written another story that apparently isnt good enough for the site, but i want to know what exactly i did wrong with this one and why was it removed. i think it should stay since: 1:it had a story leading up to him becoming the killer he is, like most good and famous creepypasta 2:i think he is 80% unique (could get some work done) 3:he has a reason for why he kills instead of him just killing for fun. (i think i know how to do the signature thing now) Aura Death (talk) 05:36, June 30, 2014 (UTC) :Your story is one large wall of text, there are numerous capitalization (You don't capitalize "I"), grammatical (it's=it is, its=possession, their/there/they're), spacing, and punctuation errors. (Failure to correctly use apostrophes and commas.) :There are severe wording errors at play in your story. Such as: "It (sic) friday night or "family" night with me and my father (sic)...", "So when he walked him (sic) he sees me whacking the spider with my flashlight...", etc. Additionally your story seems to be setting up a super-powered killer who is capable of stabbing a man to death before he is able to defend himself (using a brittle glass shard even.) which has become too common a story on this wiki. :Looking over your story, it seems like you typed everything in one sitting and didn't spend any time checking it over for capitalization, punctuation, grammatical, spelling, or formatting errors. I agree with skel's decision to delete the story based on it not being up to Quality Standards I can send you a copy of your story if you'd like it back, but re-posting it is out of the question due to the errors mentioned above. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 21:30, June 30, 2014 (UTC) Dolly and Me Why was it deleted? Could you please tell me why? and maybe I could fix my story up if Accepted and make it a better quality standards. And if it is possible could you tell me about the comments so next time if I write a story I could make it up to standards. SilentKillerlurks (talk)SilentKillerlurks Appeal I don't think my pasta was offensive, but I think I can see where you are coming from. I'm assuming it was because of one of the characters being surrounded by muscular men and pink garb, and the main character assuming he is gay. I don't see the problem with that, now I am not saying by any means that because you are around muscular men and wear pink garb that you are gay. I am just saying that in the story that is about seeing other peoples true selves, that this was not a strech for the main character to make. I purposfully wanted to insinuate that particular character to be gay, in order to add a little veriety to the setting and give him a little more personality. Hope you understand. Peering Into The Soul (Brainstorm360 (talk) 14:22, July 2, 2014 (UTC))Brainstorm360